


Wearing a Onesie

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!</p><p>Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday, I didn't have Internet, so there are two posts today to make up for it!</p><p>I also wanted to thank everyone for the comments and the kudos, you're all super encouraging!</p><p>And if you have any prompts or ideas for a 00Q story, let me know!</p><p>Bubbletrix</p><p>:)</p></blockquote>





	Wearing a Onesie

Bond looked scathingly at his best friend, who was in hysterics on his lounge room floor.

“Alec, shut up.”

Alec kept laughing. Hard.

“Alec please, he’s going to be home any minute!”

“That’s the point, James. Mighty 007 who wouldn’t be caught in anything that didn’t come from Saville Row, who’s battled the whole underworld, and burnt down most of   
Shanghai. Your boyfriend is going to be home any minute, and you’re not going anywhere.”

“Can I remind you that my boyfriend is also your boss? I can make him send you out on your next mission with an empty pencil case and a fluffy Dalek, with just one good night’s worth of sex.” But it was an empty threat and they both knew it,

The front door opened and closed, and Q’s voice drifted through the apartment.

“What can you make me do, James? At least I presume you’re talking about me, because if you’re propositioning Alec, we need to discuss positions.”

Even with the joking tone, Bond noticed Q sounded exhausted. Q walked past the lounge room door, briefly glancing in and nodding at the two of them before making his way to the study to plug in his laptop. But after a few steps, he froze. Bond held his breath as he heard Q slowly walk backwards until he was in the doorway again. Alec pressed his lips together to stop from laughing.

“James.”

“Evening, darling, how was work today?”

“James.”

“You know, I’m thinking of completely spoiling you this weekend.”

“James.”

“You should really wait and see what I’ve got planned before you start using this as blackmail.”

Alec lost control and doubled over.

“James. You know I love you, but I’ve had a long day, so kindly explain to me in five words why you’re wearing a onesie.”

James thought for a second.

“Unfortunately, I lost a bet.”

Q turned on Alec.

“What did you do?”

Alec straightened up and put on his mission-report voice.

“007 and I had a wager to determine who was the best shot. We proceeded to shoot at a target, with full knowledge that the first person to miss a bulls-eye had to wear a onesie and one other person had to see them in it.”

“You missed the bulls-eye?”

“It was on the line! It still would’ve killed the damn person.” Bond looked a little put out.

“But you still lost. And I got him a dragon onesie because he’s so grumpy all the time!” Alec chimed in, determined to make everything clear.

“OK.” Q took a deep breath and ran his hands over his eyes. “OK. Alec, I think you need to go.”

Bond began to look very, very worried.

“Sir.” Alec saluted smartly, winked at Bond, and left the apartment. Q waited till he was gone before turning to Bond.

Silence.

“You know, Q… It’s actually really comfortable.”

Q rushed forward and threw himself at Bond, kissing him full on the mouth. Bond caught him and kissed him back eagerly, if a little confused. When they broke apart, Q was grinning.

“Honestly James, you call yourself a spy. I’ve had my onesie in our cupboard since before you moved in, and you still haven’t found it. Wait here, I’m getting changed!”  
Bond watched as Q leapt up the stairs, two at a time, reminding himself of how lucky he truly was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday, I didn't have Internet, so there are two posts today to make up for it!
> 
> I also wanted to thank everyone for the comments and the kudos, you're all super encouraging!
> 
> And if you have any prompts or ideas for a 00Q story, let me know!
> 
> Bubbletrix
> 
> :)


End file.
